


Falling For You

by peachssi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), RBW Boys
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachssi/pseuds/peachssi
Summary: Hwanwoong falls for Gunhee. Literally.





	Falling For You

Yeo Hwanwoong had fallen right into Lee Gunhee's arms. Literally. It was the 5th consecutive day that Hwanwoong ended up somehow tripping over his own two feet and  _coincidentally_ falling into Gunhee's arms, and he only trips when Gunhee is there. Coincidentally. Although Gunhee is quite tall and lanky, Hwanwoong is small, which makes it easy for Gunhee to catch him  _every single time_.  

The shorter boy blushes as he's being held in Gunhee's firm hold. Gunhee, as stoic as ever, lifts his arms slightly so that he could steady Hwanwoong, attempting to hold in a blush as well. If Gunhee noticed that Hwanwoong was doing this on purpose, he doesn't say anything about it, nor does he complain. He leaves Hwanwoong with a nod every time and quickly scrambles towards some random direction. (What Hwanwoong doesn't know is that he does this in order to hide the burning blush across his cheeks, which the shorter, cute boy who always ends up falling into Gunhee's arms  _definitely_ isn't the cause of.)

20 times. That's how many times Hwanwoong had fallen into Gunhee's arms. Not consecutively, as he didn't see Gunhee for a couple of days, but if he had seen him every day, rest assured that he would have  _accidentally_ tripped, in the presence of Lee Gunhee who would then have no choice but to heroically save him from getting a concussion, on those days too.  

At this point, Hwanwoong is pretty sure Gunhee knows that he's doing this on purpose. What level of clumsy does he have to be to trip almost every day, and how coincidental is it that he would always trip when Gunhee is around? But the question lingering in Hwanwoong's mind is,  _"Why hasn't he said anything?"_   

Hwanwoong knows for sure that if an almost complete stranger he's never spoken to were to fall in his arms every time they saw him, he would definitely not just shut his mouth and let it happen every time. So,  _why_? Hwanwoong ignores the incessant thought and tries to focus on anything  _other_ than Lee Gunhee. 

2 hours later and Hwanwoong is still thinking about Gunhee. About how Gunhee's smile is so adorable and bright it rivals the sun, how precious the little scar under his right eye is, about how beautiful his voice is, about how much of a kind, sweet, amazing person he is, about how much he really really really likes Gunhee. 

Groaning in frustration, Hwanwoong slams his pen on his books and halts his attempted studying. (He hasn't managed to get anything done with the really cute tall boy not leaving his thoughts for merely just a second.) He decides he needs some fresh air and some food because what better way to deal with his feelings than to eat them, right? 

He puts on a warm hoodie, grabs his key and his wallet, and heads to the new convenience store that has just opened up right across the street. He enters the shop and just as he had almost forgotten about Gunhee, there he is, behind the counter, Hwanwoong's continuous distraction and the cause of his intense heart fluttering, in all his slightly-over-5'11" glory.

Hwanwoong is immediately about to turn back home when he sees Gunhee, but before he can dash back and spend the rest of the night thinking about how good Gunhee looks in his all black clothing, which Hwanwoong assumes is his job's dress code, he hears a "Hello! What can I get you today?" coming from behind the counter.

The shorter boy looks up and locks eyes with Gunhee. The latter looks a bit surprised to see him at first, but he coughs and quickly regains his composure. "Hello, Hwanwoong. Good to see you." He greets the shy, blushing boy in front of him appropriately. Hwanwoong mutters a "Hi," and with his head down, walks towards the shelves, searching for the junk food he needs (read: is going to absentmindedly force down his throat while day (night) dreaming about Gunhee.) Once he collects everything he wants to indulge in tonight, he has no other choice but to approach the one and only cause of this food fest, Yeo Hwanwoong's one and only crush, Lee Gunhee.

Hwanwoong places all his items on the checkout counter, hoping that Gunhee wouldn't initiate a conversation with him. That would be Hwanwoong's first time properly speaking to Gunhee and boy was he not mentally prepared for it (but when will he ever be?) Nervously taking out his wallet from his back pocket, Hwanwoong prepares enough money he's sure would cover the cost, hoping to finish this quickly and get out of here already. 

But of course, luck isn't really on Hwanwoong's side. "You know," Gunhee begins, he had stopped scanning Hwanwoong's items and rested his tall frame on the wall behind him. "It's weird." He simply says. Hwanwoong has an idea of what he's going to say, yet he still asks in a quiet voice, "What is?" Eyes never leaving the ground. "The way you express yourself. The way you express your metaphoric feelings by turning them into literal actions." Gunhee somewhat cryptically explains. "What feelings exactly?" Hwanwoong asks, his heart pounding. "You falling for me."

**Author's Note:**

> this completely sucked i'm sorry but i love gunwoong, the cutest boyfriends <3


End file.
